Your Average, Everyday Star Guardian
by JarOfRainbow
Summary: Join Lux as she leads her team of Star Guardians in their most difficult endeavor yet: assuming normal human lives. They've traveled the cosmos, battled powerful void beasts, and maintained order in the universe; how hard could being normal be? Lux soon learns that her fellow Guardians have a lot to learn. Slice-of-Life style; T for future chapters tackling different topics. Enjoy!
1. The Call

**Notey Notes:**

This story tackles the Star Guardians adjusting to life as _normal_ people. It's intended to be slice-of-life style writing, with the focus mainly on the daily happenings of the Star Guardians, with some _combat_ segments, akin to Gakuen Alice or Cardcaptor Sakura. The first few chapters happen about the same time the _The Call_ teaser depicts, and will take some time to build a foundation for the rest of the story to take a less serious tone. The story is planned to explore the everyday lives of each Star Guardian as they adjust to their _normal_ lives (as is the case for the four), and Lux's endeavors in helping them assume these; this tackles the _Translating Worlds_ chapter of the Star Guardians' story. **WIP**

As is the case, I don't own any of these characters. All belong to Riot Games. I am simply a huge fan! _Thanks for reading~_

 ** _Edit:_ ** Fixed a minor error that made Lux worry about History class on her free day. Heh.

* * *

 **10:45 PM, Saturday Evening - Perfect Star Academy Football Field**

A girl stands in the middle of the field, exhausted. As she catches her breath, the creatures lying in the field start to dissipate into glowing purple dust. Starting with their crab like legs, to their multiple eyes, they fade away, almost like stardust, but with an oppressive, evil sense to them. The girl picks up her baton, designed with two large stars at the ends, with wings either side. She brushes the dirt off of her bright pink outfit and sighs to herself.

"They've been coming around a lot more lately…" she thinks aloud to herself. She takes a moment to pause and reflect. This is the fourth time in the last two weeks that she'd seen _voidlings_ roaming school grounds. With a heavy breath, she paces away from the field. "It's probably nothing." she declares hopefully, trudging slowly off of school grounds.

Lux takes the usual route home as she does, stopping at the nearby shrine for a moment. Inspecting the shrine, she wonders what the First Star intends for her. Being a Star Guardian is an enormous task, asking much of her. She imagines what it'd be like if she weren't chosen to be a Guardian; if she'd had a normal life. A brief moment later, she catches herself and shakes her head.

"No, this is what I want." she proclaims to herself. Turning around towards the exit of the shrine, Lux cracks a little smile. No matter how heavy the responsibility is, she pushes through. "It's time to head home." That was enough pondering tonight, she needed to rest after a long day; History today took a lot out of her. "I'll just cut through the park, it'll be faster." she nodded to herself and set off.

* * *

 **10:58 PM, Saturday Evening - King Penguin Park**

King Penguin Park was completely deserted, understandably, at this time. There was a tranquility and peace to it, despite having a certain unnerving atmosphere. An empty playground is often a creepy sight at night, but Lux didn't mind. It was faster this way, and if she gets caught sneaking into the house after 10 again, her brother would be on her case. As she marched hurriedly through the park, a glimpse of light in the sky caught her attention. She stopped in her tracks to inspect the glimmering in the sky. What she saw made her gaze in awe, her heart racing and her mind spinning.

"Is that…" she spoke to herself. " _…what I think that is?_ " She couldn't believe it. There were four streaks in the sky. Falling ahead of the other lights was a brilliant blue streak. Following after, in order, were a purple, a green, and a red light. They were falling through the sky at an incredible speed. The red one fell the slowest, but burned the brightest. "Those are…" Lux whispered under her breath as the streaks started to head towards her. At an alarming speed, the figures changed course and were speeding right towards Lux. Remaining steadfast, Lux awaited the arrival of the lights. As they approached, a sense of excitement filled her, but with it was anxiety. This has never happened before; what had changed? Before she could think it through, the lights had arrived in front of her. Slowing down their descent, they stopped to hover in front of the Guardian just off of the ground. Lux stepped forward, and the from the lights, figures emerged.

Out of the blue light, a short but imposing figure floated down towards the ground. The figure had large ears and blue hair. She grasped a hammer larger than herself, with engravings of stars; her short fangs gave her a menacing look. As she opened her eyes, she looked at Lux and gave her a serious look, before observing the other figures appearing from the lights.

From the green purple light was a tall, slender figure. She didn't descend from the light, so much as let the light dissipate around her. She remained hovering slightly above the ground, an air of calmness to her. She hand long purple hair, floating upwards, and long pointed ears. In her hand a long scepter, and suddenly emerging from behind her, a purple figure, almost cat like, floated around her. It looked as though it was prancing in the air. She opened her eyes slowly and gave Lux a quick glance. Turning towards the blue figure, she nodded and awaited the other lights.

The green light was peculiar, as two entities emerged. One about as small as the blue one, yet one even smaller than that. It was a short girl, with large ears like the other, and long green hair. Wielding a green staff, with stars and wings at the end. With her was a white figure creature, seemingly curled up around a golden orb about the size of its own body. It had short wings, and fluttered happily around the green girl. Unlike the other two, this one opened her eyes and reacted with delight as her eyes met Lux's. She gasped loudly, and seemed ready to head towards Lux, before the blue one stepped in front of her and gave her a stern look. The green-haired girl seemed disappointed, but stepped back to where the light had been, before smiling back at Lux, and looking over to the purple one to wave hello.

The three turned to the red light. While the small green one seemed excited, the other two looked more concerned. Almost as if they weren't sure what would emerge from it. Lux remained standing a ways away, simply observing in awe. Suddenly the red light began to dissipate, and a figure was visible.

As the light faded, the figure became clearer. It was slender, like the purple one, but not quite as tall. Her twin tails were long and red, with two balls attached to the ends. Her outfit was similar to Lux's, but red, and she moved sluggishly for a moment. She glided down from where the light was, and Lux could see that she was… _Stretching…?_

" _Finally!_ " a loud, annoyed voice exclaimed. "That took way too long." she yawned as she stretched out her hands, as if she had just awoken from a nap. Rubbing her eyes as she stepped forward from where the light was, she turned to look at everyone. The blue figure in particular seemed notably irritated. The red girl looked at her in confusion, asking " _What_?"

"That is **not** how a Star Guardian presents herself." she huffed at the girl. The girl simply shrugged and turned towards Lux.

"Jeez, Poppy. You don't have to take it so seriously." Her smirk was sarcastic and almost taunting towards the blue-haired girl, evidently named Poppy. She then grabbed the two balls at the end of her hair, one white and one black, each with a single wing on one side of their body. She shook them vigorously. " **Shiro! Kuro!** Rise and shine! We gotta introduce ourselves to our new _leader_." The two creatures reacted with confused squeaking, before seeing Lux and floating up behind the red girl and trying very hard to look serious.

" _Leader…_?" Lux thought to herself. Surely they weren't referring to her. First Star never told her she'd be meeting other Star Guardians here, much less be their leader. As she took a look at the four girls, they all turned towards her with conviction. Standing tall, the blue one, Poppy, spoke.

"Lux, **Star Guardians reporting in.** " Poppy declared. Her eyes were filled with determination and spirit; this inspired Lux, despite her confusion. " **Star Guardian Poppy.** " Her voice was strong.

"Star Guardians?" Lux questioned. "I thought I was the only one in this world." She'd been appointed by First Star to protect this world, and she knew there weren't others, at least, not here.

"First Star sent us." The purple one spoke softly. "Star Guardian Janna." she introduced herself with a light bow. "She didn't tell us everything, but we're here to do our duty either way."

"Yeah!" An enthusiastic voice surprised Lux. The small green one jumped up in excitement with her white companion. "I'm Star Guardian Lulu!" Her short arm waved towards Lux. "And this is Pix!" Her companion creature shook in delight, sprinkling some glittering dust around it. Lulu stepped toward Lux with a smile. "Nice to meet you!"

" _N-nice to meet you too…_ " Lux tried to reply, but with hesitation and confusion. She wasn't sure what was happening, or why; she'd hoped some of her questions would be answered soon. She turned to the red one again, who seemed to have lost interest in what was happening. The other three Star Guardians also turned to look at her, and when she noticed out the corner of her eye, rolled her eyes and turned to Lux.

"Is it my turn already? _Took you long enough._ " She glared at the other three, of whom Poppy seemed the most annoyed. "Star Guardian Jinx." She said flatly. "Look, I know you're supposed to be our ' _leader_ ' or something," she made air quotes with her fingers. "but I'm not gonna take orders from some sparkly peppy girl like _you_." Her tone was mocking and she sneered towards Lux, who was taken aback.

"I-uh." Before Lux could even respond.

"Oh, and this is Kuro," she pointed at the black floating creature, "and Shiro." She pointed at the white floating creature. They both responded with friendly squeaks.

Poppy seemed to grow angrier with each word Jinx had said. Stepping towards Jinx, she chastised her.

"This is **not** how a Star Guardian treats other Guardians." Her voice was boisterous as she stepped closer and closer towards Jinx. "I still don't know why First Star chose **_you_** , but-" Her lecture was cut off by Janna placing a hand on her shoulder, gesturing her to back down.

"There's no need for this. What matters is that we're here." Things quieted down as Janna calmed Poppy. "Now, I'm sure you have a lot of questions for us, Lux." Floating towards Lux, she gestured towards her own wrist, tapping it. "But it's getting awfully late. We can discuss this in the morning."

Lux looked at her wrist, then lightly slapped her forehead with her palm; she wasn't wearing a watch. She reached into her school bag to get her phone. The screen lit up, and it displayed ' **11:17**.' Lux panicked, remembering her brother would be furious.

"I gotta get home!" Worried, she turns around. Then turns back towards the girls. "But what about you guys?" She had so many questions, but didn't have the time. She needed to know when and where to meet them again.

"We'll see you here again tomorrow, when all the children have gone home." Janna spoke. "Don't worry about us for tonight, you have to get home." She beckoned for Lux to hurry along.

"We apologize for Jinx's attitude." Poppy spoke, giving Jinx a glance before turning towards Lux.

"Alright. I'll see you guys tomorrow then." Lux nodded, waved them goodbye, and booked it towards her home. Behind her the four Guardians watched her disappear into the streets.

"Goodbye!" Lulu was jumping up and waving at Lux, Pix fluttering around her merrily. "She's really pretty!" Lulu turned to the others. "And she seems nice!" A big smile formed on her face, filled with excitement and curiosity.

"Yeah, _whatever_." Jinx shrugged her off like she has most everything this evening. "Anyway, what now?" With her arms behind her head, Jinx looked up at the night sky, glistening with the brilliance of the galaxy. Slowly she turned to the others.

"Tomorrow we'll talk with her." Janna spoke. "Then we can assume our mission."

"But for now!" Lulu approached Jinx with a kind smile. "We rest!" Pix took a seat on her head as they both wandered off out of the park.

"Where are we going?" questioned Jinx; the other three simply ignored her and continued walking along. Huffing to herself, she begrudgingly followed along. "C'mon Shiro, Kuro. Guess it's time to be _normal_." She rolled her eyes as the four made their way through the streets.

* * *

 **11:25 PM, Saturday Evening - Crownguard Residence**

Lux slowly pushed the front door open, being very careful not to make any noise. The lights were all out inside the living room, and she stepped in quietly. Taking off her shoes, she snuck up the stairs and headed straight for her bedroom. The hallway was dark, and her brother's door was closed. She couldn't see the light from under his door, so she let out a light sigh of relief and entered her own room. Her brother was probably already asleep, though he'll probably give her an earful tomorrow morning over dinner. Satisfied with getting home quietly, she set down her things in her room.

It was a quaint room. The walls were a clean white with light pink accents. Her bed was in the corner, next to her wooden night stand. On top of the surface was a _Poro_ lamp, a popular creature found in the polar regions of this planet. Next to it was a book she had been reading _The Wandering Caretaker: Folk Tales and Myths_ , as well as a small charm that she had bought for a boy she'd liked, but never had the courage to tell. Her desk was opposite of the bed; school books were lined up on the back of the desk, as well as her notebooks for class. A cup full of pencils of different colours sat next to a small reading lamp. Against the wall were a framed painting of a scene with butterflies, and above her bed, a poster of _Sona_ , a popular musician that recently toured in the city next to Lux's. Against the wall between her bed and desk was a large window, giving a scenic view of the night sky. Her curtains were a dusty pink with purple ribbons to tie them to the sides of the window. A small nook was built into the window to allow a space for Lux to relax, perhaps read a book or watch the galaxy. She loved the stars, appropriately for her circumstance. Her carpet was soft with a simple round pattern branching outwards towards her walls.

She set her school bag on the back of her desk chair and dropped her keys on her nightstand. With a quiet sigh, she sat on her bed and took a moment to collect herself after a long night.

"More Star Guardians…" She was puzzled and wondered to herself what this meant. Despite her efforts, she was far too exhausted to spend any more time awake. "Ah, I'm sure they'll explain it to me tomorrow." She shook her head and got up to change. After a quick change to her pyjamas, she fell into her bed, clutching **Cling** , her _Meep_ stuffed toy, and quickly drifted into a deep sleep.

It was a tiring night for the Star Guardian. Much had happened, and she didn't understand why. Four new Star Guardians found themselves in her world. Their arrival only served to baffle Lux, and she anticipated the reasons why. Alas, she could do naught but wait until the next day to understand what this all meant, not just for her, but for her world. Tomorrow held much for the Guardian, much more than she anticipated.


	2. Sunday Morning

**Notey Notes:**

 **Disclaimer Thingy:** I don't own those lyrics. They are owned by the goddess that is **_Carly Rae Jepsen_**. We have been blessed with these lyrics, and may we love and respect them. Lux's phone ringtone is also **_Perfume's_ **_Pick Me Up_ , which incidentally is my phone ringtone. _/authoravatar /yeah_

* * *

 **8:26 AM, Sunday Morning - Crownguard Residence**

 ** _Yaaaaaaawn~_**

Lux stretched her arms out wide, getting up from her bed. The light from her window lit up her room nicely; it was a calm Sunday morning. She put down Cling and put her feet on the floor. Scratching her eyes she tried to recall the events of last night. She had met four new Star Guardians: Janna, Poppy, Lulu, and Jinx. Four new Star Guardians; their arrival was unexplained. She hadn't any idea what it meant for her, but she found herself a little excited, regardless. Quite the night for Lux, and she hoped today would be time for her to rest. Unfortunately for her, she knew her brother would be on her case about last night, and she'd have to meet the other four again later that night.

Regardless, she raised her head and readied herself for the day. She got up, checked her phone for new e-mails, of which she hadn't anything new, and made her bed. She was a very neat person, wanting to keep things in order. A nice, neat bed was a great way to start the day. Cling sat against her puffed up pillows and on top of her comforter. After putting her bed in order, she took the book on her nightstand and her phone from her desk, and headed out her room.

Leaving her room, she noticed her brother's door was open. He wasn't in his room so he'd probably be downstairs making breakfast. His room was messy, with his clothes on the floor. Stepping down the stairs, she smelled pancakes from the kitchen. She loved pancakes; even if her brother wasn't the best chef, he made some killer pancakes. The smell beckoned her to the kitchen; her brother stood next to the stove, a stack of pancakes on the counter next to him. Her brother, Garen, was a large man. He was into sports and physical wellness, and spent much of his time at the gym. He was older than Lux, attending college; he studied at an International School. He wore a plain white t-shirt and blue shorts, comfortable for home on a Sunday. As she stepped into the kitchen, he noticed her and gave her a stern look. She dreaded this conversation, but there was no escaping it; she simply approached him and the ever-desirable pancakes.

"Where were you last night?" His voice was frank and demanding. Clearly, this wasn't a light topic for him. "You weren't home by 10 again." His eyes closed and shook his head; there was a solemn look on his face.

" _I-I was out…_ " Lux's voice was shaky and hesitant. "…with friends…"

"Really?" He prodded further. "Was it that _Ezreal_ boy?" Garen clearly wasn't impressed with her answer. "You know what we said about being out so late!" His voice shifted from disappointment to worry.

"I know!" She said apologetically. "I'm sorry; I lost track of time." She tried to explain to him.

"You could've at least called me up!" He turned to her, dropping his facade of sternness and instead showing he was clearly worried sick. "I heard you come in past 11." He turned back to his pancakes, placing the last one on a plate on the counter.

"You were awake?" She felt embarrassed, she'd thought he'd been asleep by the time she got home.

" **Of course!** " He turned off the stove and handed her a plate of pancakes. "I couldn't go to bed not knowing if you were home safe." Putting his hand on her shoulder, he picked up his own plate of pancakes and lead them both to the dining table.

She was silent and was embarrassed by his answer. She loved her brother, and she knows he loved her, but often she felt she wasn't being fair to her brother with all the lies she'd have to tell him. He couldn't know about her being a Guardian; he'd never let her continue being one. He's always worried about her safety, but she knows she can take care of herself.

" _I'm sorry._ " His voice was soft and apologetic. "I don't mean to be angry. I was just worried." They both sat at the table and he poured syrup onto his pancakes. On the table were also strawberries and butter. "Just… call me next time you'll be late, _alright_?"

"Yeah…" She quietly picked at her pancakes. "I'm sorry too… I really should've told you I'd be late." She looked back up to him, and to her surprise, she was met with a smile. He handed her the syrup as he picked up a butter knife to put butter on his pancakes.

"It's alright. Now c'mon, I got strawberries; I know they're your favourite." He tried to break the tension and make the breakfast pleasant again. Lux was taken aback, but she appreciated his efforts. "So…" He continued. " _Was it that Ezreal boy?_ " he teased her.

" **N-no!** " Her face turned a bright red; she was flustered and looked back down towards her pancakes. Garen simply laughed at her embarrassment. He stuffed his face with the pancakes and watched his sister's embarrassment. "I-I was with Nami." She retorted, placing some strawberries on her plate, next to her pancakes.

He continued to laugh to himself while downing his pancakes. He had at least three times as many as Lux, but he went through them at almost double her speed. He almost finished his pancakes when the phone rang. Quickly setting down his fork, he went to answer the phone, leaving Lux alone at the table. She could faintly hear him answer the phone while she picked up her own. The screen lit up and she searched her contacts for ' _Nami_ '. She quickly wrote out an e-mail to her.

"If my brother asks, I was with you last night! Love you, let's get some milkshakes later?" along with many hearts and smileys. She quickly sent her message and continued eating her pancakes. Her book lay on the table next to her; she opened it up and turned to a page she'd marked off with a bookmark. It was a story about Bard, a mythical being, who existed to maintain balance and harmony in the cosmos. She adored him, having a similar goal as her. Although she had read that he exists across universes, where she was contained to this world. This chapter spoke of his travels to 'Freljord', where he befriended local penguins. It was a lighthearted tale, mostly without much adversary; simply a recount of what locals had witnessed.

A while later, she had run out of pancakes. Looking across the table, Garen had left half a pancake sitting on his plate. She figured he'd finish it after his phone call, and left it there. She took her plate and washed up. After, she put the dishes away and headed to the hall, where Garen was still on the phone.

"I can't today, Darius asked me to 1-on-1 at the court." Garen was laughing with the person on the other line. "Yeah, he calls himself ' _Dunkmaster_ ' now." he said mockingly. Lux figured it was Taric, Garen's best friend. She liked Taric; whenever he'd come over, he'd do her hair up and give her fashion tips. She wasn't sure how her oafish brother had such a cool best friend, but she was glad it wasn't a buffoon like Darius. "Give me a second." Garen covered the phone for a second and turned to Lux. "Are you going out today?"

"Yeah." She answered him. "Nami and I are gonna go get milkshakes." She gripped her phone slightly.

"Alright, but get home _on time_ , alright?" He demanded. "And e-mail me if you're gonna be late."

"Yep!" She hurried along up to her room to get changed.

"Sorry, just my sister! Yeah, she's doing alright. Anyway, have you checked out the new Gym? It's on… " He continued on the phone as Lux disappeared into her room.

Lux took a seat at her desk, setting down her book. Her lamp lit up with a push of a small button, and below it lay a small diary she'd left the day before. Inside were recounts of her days as a Star Guardian. She opened it up to a blank page and started scribbling down her thoughts about last night.

" _More Star Guardians…_ " The first thing that could pop into her head. She quickly jutted it down and continued. " _What are they doing here? I thought I was the only one for this world. First Star never said I'd have others here… Am I not doing my job well enough? There have been more void creatures turning up lately._ " A frown formed on her face as she felt disappointed in herself. Perhaps she wasn't doing well enough. She drew a frowning face on the page, as well as a doodle of the other four Guardians.

" **Janna** " With her purple pen, she drew a slender woman, with pointy ears and long floating hair. " _Smart. Calm._ " She wrote next to the drawing. " _Pretty…_ " It was difficult to draw the feline creature that had been prancing around Janna, but she tried. " _She was pretty. She knew what she was doing, and I guess she knows what's happening. I'll have to ask her about everything._ " She finished her doodle with a couple spirals around Janna. She wasn't sure why, but she felt it was right.

" **Poppy** " A small, but imposing drawing in blue ink. She had large, fluffy ears and big blue eyes. Lux tried to draw her hammer, but thought she didn't draw it big enough, considering how large it was when she saw it. She admired her large pig tails, and smiled as she remembered to draw a little fang. " _Serious_ " she scribbled next to her drawing. She wasn't sure how else to describe her. She introduced herself so formally, and wasn't fond of Jinx's nonchalance. She found it a tad entertaining, now that she thought about it. As she chuckled to herself, she finished her doodle of Poppy a small, star-shaped shield next to her hammer.

" **Lulu** " She couldn't help but smile at the thought of Lulu. The small girl was upbeat and kind. Lux had a feeling she would enjoy getting to know Lulu. Her green pen met the page of her diary, gliding with round shapes. The small drawing was whimsical, Lux thought, and it reminded her of the faeries that she'd read about in her book. " _Magical_." An appropriate description of Lulu, Lux figured. " _Excited, cheery_ " The words almost wrote themselves on the page. " **Pix** " Lux remembered her little companion. The small ball of fluff was drawn next to Lulu; Lux took a golden pen to draw the little ball on its tail. " _Cute_." She admitted to herself that she found the little fur ball adorable. Finally, she found herself writing " _Fae_." The resemblance to the faeries in her book was great, it only felt appropriate to label Lulu as such.

" **Jinx** " Lux paused for a moment. Jinx was interesting, to say the least. She seemed the most… unruly, of the bunch. A sense of anxiety crept up on Lux, and she wasn't sure why. With a red pen, she started drawing out Jinx on her page. She was about her size, if with obnoxiously long pigtails. Red seemed appropriate for her personality. She remembered her two companions. " **Shiro** " She took a silver pen to try and draw out the little creature. " **Kuro** " Conversely, she used a black pen for the other pet. As she thought to herself about Jinx, the screen on her phone lit up.

 ** _~Pick Me Up, Pick Me Up~_**

Her phone sang. She picked it up to see she'd gotten an e-mail from Ezreal. She smiled slightly to herself and opened up the message.

"Hey! You wanna go to the arcade today? I saw a _Teemo_ doll in the crane game last Friday, I thought you might want it! Hit me up! :)" Lux thought out her day, and remembered she made plans with Nami. She quickly typed out a reply.

"Hey, I can't today! Sorry. :( Nami and I are going out." Her message was sent with a push of a button, and she set down her phone.

Ezreal was a boy in her class. He was cute and always had great stories to tell her. She wasn't sure if he liked her; she was too shy to figure out herself. They often spent Sundays together, usually with Nami tagging along. Nami's always telling her that they'd make a cute couple, but she was too embarrassed and insisted she didn't like him that way. In any case, it was already hard enough with all her friends, and even her brother, teasing her about him all the time. There were more pressing matters, anyway. She looked back on the page she was finishing, and before she could start on her drawing again, a voice came from downstairs.

"Lux! Nami's here!" Garen's voice was muffled by the door, but she could tell what he was saying.

"I'll be right there!" She called back, closing her diary and quickly bolting out the door. As she rushed down the stairs, she saw Nami standing at the doorway, taking off her shoes. Their eyes met and she was treated with a coy smile. She motioned for Nami to come upstairs as she turned and headed up quickly. Nami followed closely behind.

As Nami entered Lux's room, Lux quickly checked down the stairs to see her brother was about to head out.

"I'm going out. I'm having dinner out, so you're on your own with that." Garen dusted off his shoes and headed out the door.

"Bye! See you later!" She waved goodbye and went back into her room, shutting the door. Nami was sitting on her bed with Lux's phone in her hands. She smiled at the screen and looked up at Lux.

"So, we went out last night, huh?" Her voice was teasing and she wondered what lie she was covering up this time. "What did we do? _Go to the library and study again?_ " She snickered as she flipped through Lux's phone.

"Did he ask you?" Lux sounded slightly worried. She hadn't noticed it was her phone in Nami's hands. After quickly putting away her diary, she opened her closet to find an outfit to wear.

"Yeah. I told him we went bowling." Her eyes were glued to the screen of Lux's phone. "I hope that's alright."

"Yeah, that's alright." There was a lot of relief in her voice. The dress she picked out was light blue, with a golden trim. "Thanks for covering for me." She begun to get undressed, out of her pyjamas and she picked up a towel. "I haven't showered yet, I hope you don't mind waiting." Nami waved her hand in nonchalance.

"What _were_ you doing last night anyway?" She finally set down Lux's phone and reclined on her bed. She picked up Cling and clutched him close to herself. "Were you with Ez, the _lover boy_?" With a wink and a coy smile, she teased Lux about the boy.

" _Please_." She rolled her eyes and tied the towel around her. "I'll tell you about it later, I'll be quick." Lux headed off into the bathroom, leaving Nami to her devices in Lux's room.

Nami was Lux's best friend. The two were in the same class, and they instantly became close friends over their mutual taste in music and cakes. They were in the cooking club together, and spent a lot of after school time together. Nami was in the swim team, and she often joked that she felt more comfortable in the water, swimming, than on her own feet. They often hit the hot springs together on the weekends, and Lux would watch her train for swimming competitions after class on Thursdays. She's the only one that knew about Lux's powers; not even Lux's brother knew about her abilities. Lux trusted her with all her secrets, and she was glad she had someone to tell about her second life.

Nami was alone in Lux's room, lying in her bed; Cling was resting in Nami's arms. With a press of a button, her phone started blasting out Carly Rae Jepsen's 'Emotion' as Nami sang along. She'd been obsessed with her album since it came out, and was happily jamming out in Lux's room. Halfway through 'Run Away With Me,' the door swung open and Lux stood in a towel, comb in one hand.

" **BABY! TAKE ME. TO THE. FEELING!** " Lux sang aloud to the music.

" **I'LL BE YOUR SINNER IN SECRET!** " Nami continued, phone in hand as if a microphone.

" **WHEN THE. LIGHTS GO OUUUUT!** "

" **RUN AWAY WITH ME! RUN AWAY WITH ME!** " They both shouted into their makeshift microphones. Nami collapsed in laughter onto the bed.

"I love this song." Lux took off her towel and started to get dressed. "You got 'Side B?'"

"Yeah!" The song changed to 'Store' and Lux's face lit up. "I can't believe we missed her concert. Ugh, we have to get tickets sooner next time." Nami's foot was tapping against the wall as she waited for Lux to finish getting dressed.

"Definitely." Lux had finished getting dressed, and was combing her hair in the mirror. "So, what do you wanna do today?" She turned to see Cling was on the floor. "Hey! Pick him up!" She pointed at Cling with her eyes, and Nami put him back on the bed.

"I thought we were getting milkshakes?"

"Oh, yeah." Lux laughed as she put down her comb. "Alright, but I gotta tell you about last night!" She searched her desk for her phone; she couldn't find it and started to panic. "Have you seen my-" Before she could finish her sentence, Nami handed her her phone.

"Here." She laughed a little. "Oh, and _lover boy_ sent you like, four messages since you turned him down." She made a little pouty face as if to mock Lux.

" **What?!** " She frantically went through her phone to find his messages.

"Oh, hahah. Alright. Maybe we could go tomorrow? :)"

"Actually, maybe I could tag along with you and Nami? :) I haven't hung out with her in a while."

"Uh, ignore that. Never mind, hahah! It's girls day out, huh? :P"

"Well, uh. If you're free tomorrow, we could go after school! Just hit me up! :)"

Lux's face flushed absolutely red. Nami could only laugh at her embarrassment. Lux quickly typed up a reply for Ezreal.

"Hey! Sorry, I was in the shower. Yeah, tomorrow sounds great! See you then! :)" After typing it out, she turned toward Nami with a huffed expression. She took her book, her diary, and her keys and put them into her bag. She picked it up and sighed.

" _Shut up._ " She sneered at Nami and turned towards the door. " **Let's go.** " She marched out the door, annoyed. Nami followed behind her and they exited the house.

* * *

 **12:18 PM, Sunday Afternoon - Mundo Milkshakes**

Lux and Nami sat at the booth next to the window at Mundo Milkshakes. Lux had a plain strawberry milkshake, and Nami trying their new experimental ' _Seaweed_ ' milkshake. Lux was explaining the events of last night to Nami as best as she understood, Nami listening intently while clearly enjoying the new flavour. The shop was mostly empty, with a few other customers enjoying the quiet ambiance of the milkshake parlor.

" _ **There are more?!**_ " Nami's voice was loud and surprised. Lux quickly shushed her, as she got the attention of the other patrons. "Sorry." She apologized while lowering her voice. "I thought you were the only one."

" _Me too!_ " Lux responded. She took he diary out of her bag and showed her the sketches she'd made of the four she met last night. "Here, I tried to draw them." On the pages of her diary were crude doodles of the four Star Guardians drawn in different colours. Nami inspected each one and wondered aloud to herself.

"Look you're all colour coded." She smiled. " _It's cute._ " She flipped the pages from Janna and Poppy to Lulu and Jinx. "This one has some intense hair." She pointed at Jinx. "What're those things around her?" The page said ' _Shiro_ ' and ' _Kuro_ ' next to the scribbles.

"I'm not sure." Lux shrugged as she watched her friend inspect the drawings. "I'm guessing those are her companions? Janna had one; Lulu too."

"How come _you_ don't have a cool pet?" Nami teased her.

"I dunno." She looked kind of puzzled. Come to think of it, she thought it would be kind of cool to have a companion pet like that. It'll be like _Kero-chan_ to _Sakura_. Suddenly she felt annoyed. "Yeah, why **_don't_** I have one?" Nami laughed at her.

"Also, why didn't you write anything for Jinx?" It was apparent there was space left next to Jinx's drawing for something to be written, but it had been left blank. Lux took a peek at the page and wondered for a second. She was sure she would've written something down.

"Oh, that's around when Ezreal sent me the e-mail." She remembered suddenly. "And right after, you arrived." She took a sip of her milkshake, almost halfway done. At this point, Nami had already finished hers. "Was it really _that good?_ "

"What was that good?" Nami was confused for a second; Lux pointed at her empty milkshake glass with her eyes. "Oh, yeah. I **love** seaweed." Nami smiled to herself and went back to the diary. "So, you're gonna see them again later, right?"

"Yeah. Back at the park. Near the playground." She thought to herself. "I wonder what they'll tell me." Her thumbs twiddled together in anticipation.

"Can I come?" Nami joked gleefully.

"I dunno. Maybe not now, I have to build their trust first, I'd think." She frowned and apologized. " _Sorry_." Nami simply brushed off the apology.

"Nah, I get it." She opened her phone to see that it was already **1PM**. " _Oh dang,_ I have to go." She gathered her things and stood up. "Promised my dad I'd go with him to the sports shop."

" _Again_? You went last week." Lux responded.

"I know! But the ski gear he wanted wasn't in stock. They said they'd reserve a set for him today." She quickly hugged Lux and blew her a kiss. "Besides, it means I can get a new swimsuit. Love ya~ Tell me what happens with your Star Guardian Squad~" With that, she ran out the shop waving goodbye to Dr. Mundo as she dashed off to her house.

"Right." Lux thought to herself. "Wonder what Taliyah is up to." She scrolled through the names on her phone to find Taliyah. Thinking up a message, she finished the last of her milkshake with a few more sips.

"Hey, you free today? My brother's out, so we can bake cakes and blast music all day. :)" Her message sent with a cute beep. She slipped her phone back into her bag, along with her other things, and walked out the milkshake parlor. Dr. Mundo waved goodbye from behind the counter and she waved back. She headed home.

* * *

 **3:57 PM, Sunday Afternoon - Crownguard Residence**

 ** _*Ding!*_**

" _Ooh_ , they're done." A tan girl put on light blue mittens and opened the oven. She pulled out a tray of brown cupcakes, beautifully puffed and plump. She set the tray down on the counter and waved her hand above the tray to disperse the heat. "They look great!" Her voice was excited and she gave Lux a big smile.

"Yeah!" Lux high-fived the other girl. "Go us!" They cheered each other and took a few plates out of the cupboard. "Thanks for coming over."

"No problem. I was getting bored at home anyway." The other girl answered. "Where's your brother anyway?"

"I heard something about Darius?" She was unsure what exactly about. "I figure they're gonna play some sports or something, _you know them._ "

"Yeah. Try watching them compete in _Sewing club._ What a disaster." They both laughed to themselves.

Taliyah was a student at the university Garen was attending. She moved to Lux's hometown to attend the school, and she was only a year older than Lux, but was already attending college. They became fast friends after they met at a basketball game Garen was playing in. Since then, she would tag along with Lux and Nami often, though their schedules often didn't allow all three of them to get together. Regardless, she enjoyed hanging out with Taliyah, and wished they had more free time together.

"What're you up to tonight?" Taliyah asked Lux while picking up the cupcakes and placing them on the plates. "With your brother out, we could order some pizza and have a movie night! I can call up Nami!"

"I can't. I got some studying to catch up on." Lux hated lying to her friends, but Taliyah didn't know, unlike Nami. "Ms. Zyra's tests are _killer_ ; we got one on Wednesday." She scratched the back of her head.

" _Bummer_." Taliyah finished placing the cupcakes. "Ah well, maybe Wednesday, then?"

"Music club." Lux sounded a bit disappointed.

"Right. Hahah." Taliyah chuckled to herself. "Well, we'll figure it out some time." They took the cupcakes to the other counter where they'd prepared their decorations. "Anyway, what are we putting on these cupcakes?" Icing bag at the ready, Taliyah was excited to start decorating.

"Stars, if that's cool with you?" Lux took the yellow icing and started outlining a star on the face of one of her cupcakes. Taliyah nodded and they started drawing cute star designs on the cupcakes.

Lux had prepared different coloured icing. Yellow, Pink, Purple, Blue, Green, Red, Black, White. Soon they had cupcakes with different coloured stars upon them. Lux took aside the last four and started drawing a different design on them. They resembled the companions the other four Guardians had with them; the feline creature that accompanied Janna; Shiro and Kuro, Jinx's pet fur balls; and Pix, the cheery floating fluff following Lulu. Taliyah had asked what they were; Lux simply chuckled to herself and brushed them off as characters in the book she was reading. Afterward, they had a couple dozen cupcakes beautifully decorated.

" **Awesome!** " Taliyah cheered. "My mom will _love_ these." She gathered a few of the star cupcakes and placed them in a box. It was getting late, Lux and Taliyah spent most of the afternoon already. "I should go, don't wanna keep you from studying for your test." She winked at Lux.

"Alright! Thanks for stopping by again." She took off her apron and hung it on the back of one of the chairs. "Say hi to your mom for me!"

"Yep! See ya!" Taliyah took her box of cupcakes, put on her shoes, and left the Crownguard residence. Soon Lux was once again alone in her home. She checked her phone; it read **4:33 PM**. She decided it was still too early to head out, so she made good on her lie and studied until it was time to leave. She went up to her room and cracked open her Botany book. She wasn't too fond of the class; she preferred Music class. But she'd already missed out on a lot of study time this week, she couldn't put it off any longer. She studied into the night, until she felt it was time to meet the other Guardians.


	3. Introducing the Star Guardians

**Notey Notes:**

This chapter ended up much longer than I thought it would be. Enjoyed writing it, nonetheless! The scene towards the end felt like establishing a Social Link in Persona 4, hahah. I'll also frequently re-read chapters after uploading, just to check for any typos or errors I can correct. I'll note these changes in the Notes before each chapter! In any case, I hope you enjoy this chapter! _Chapter 4 soon!_

 **Edits:**

I misspelled Fae as Far I'm crying but it's okay.  
[I'm actually frustrated I re-read this at 2AM and found edits I wanted to make but didn't; now I've forgotten.]

Tidbit:  
I didn't realize Lulu's favourite food is listed as Cupcakes on the Star Guardian Page until after writing this chapter. So, er. I'll treat this as the defining moment Lulu fell in love with cupcakes. _Yep._

* * *

 **8:03 PM, Sunday Evening - King Penguin Park**

Lux stepped into the park, anticipating meeting the four Guardians again. She wasn't in her Star Guardian outfit this time and she held a pretty, green box of the cupcakes she and Taliyah prepared in her hands, and waited around for the four Guardians to reveal themselves. She took a seat on the swing with the box on her lap; she pondered what would be happening next. Finally, lights approached her once again. They slowly hovered towards her until she saw the girls instead of the lights. Janna and Poppy had very serious looks on their faces, facing Lux with serious dispositions. Lulu on the other hand was smiling gleefully at Lux as Pix fluttered happily by her side. Jinx seemed entirely disinterested in the meeting, staring at her nails as she fiddled with them. Lux stood up to meet them, and greeted them with a smile.

" _H-hello_." Her hesitation was apparent. "I made cupcakes for you." She reached the box out to the others. Her smile faded slightly while the others simply stared at her for a moment. "I-I don't know what's happening, but…" Her voice shook a little. "I do hope whatever happens, that we can get along." Finally, Lulu spoke up.

"Thank you!" Lulu picked up the box from Lux's hands and placed them on Pix's head. Pix giggled as he balanced the box on his head. "I think we'll be great friends!" Lulu stayed optimistic and encouraging, taking some weight off of Lux.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions for us." Janna moved forward. "We'll try to explain it as much as we can, but we only know so much." She started to explain herself.

"First Star sent us to your world. I'm sure you've noticed that more and more void creatures have been appearing around here." Lux nodded to affirm Janna's statement. "We aren't sure why, but the void's influence is getting stronger here. And First Star needs more Guardians to help you control the spread of the void." Lux looked worried and opened her mouth to ask a question, but was cut off by Janna. "Worry not. It has nothing to do with your performance as a Guardian. It seems there's an outside force encroaching upon this world." Lux grew anxious about the looming influence of the void. "First Star sent us to aid you in your efforts. You are, effectively, the leader of this operation. You've been here the longest, and understand this world far better than we do. As such, this mission is under your command, _Star Guardian Lux._ "

This was a lot for Lux to take in. Another Guardian showing up was already enough alarm, but First Star sending _four_ more? What could possibly be coming that was that bad? And now she was the leader of a group of Star Guardians. She didn't think she'd ever meet another, much less be their leader. A lot of questions swirled around in her head, and she took a moment to process it all. After thinking it over, she spoke.

"So… _what's coming…?_ " Lux worried most about what could be so horrible that First Star needed five Star Guardians protecting one world. The other three girls looked at one another; Jinx simply ignored the conversation.

"We don't know." Lulu's positive demeanour faded and turned into a sense of fear. Seeing Lulu's attitude drop disheartened Lux. "That's why there are five of us; First Star wants to be sure we'll be able to face it." She tried to put on a face of determination, but it was clear she was still a tad rattled at the thought of facing whatever was encroaching upon this world.

"She even had to recruit _Jinx_." Poppy pointed at Jinx, who suddenly turned and gave a mocking face to Poppy. "She's new, and I still don't understand why First Star chose _her_." Janna gave Poppy a disappointed look for her snide remark.

"There's no need for that." Janna chastised Poppy. "Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"Er…" Lux prodded at her head for a few moments before speaking up again. "Where are you guys from? Surely you're from a different world," she gave a brief pause to think it once over, "First Star said I was the chosen Guardian of this world."

Poppy gave Janna a questioning look; Janna responded with a brief nod as she closed her eyes. Poppy cleared her throat before speaking up again.

"We're not all from the same world." Her hand went up to her chest. "I was chosen as the Guardian of my world. First Star had said my physical prowess and unbreakable will would protect us." She scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. " _I'm not even a hero or anything. Ahah._ " A nervous laugh found its way out of her mouth. There was a clear discomfort in Poppy's voice when she'd mention her strength and heroism. "In any case, I accepted the duty to protect others, and First Star appointed me the Guardian." She held her hammer in front of her. "I didn't know what I was facing until a monster called _Cho'Gath_ appeared out of the void and attempted to devour us Yordles."

" _Yordles…?_ " Lux questioned. She remembered that term. That's what they called the small popular stuffed toys that were everywhere lately. In fact, the Teemo doll Ezreal mentioned was part of the Yordle line. " _Yordles are real?_ "

Poppy was taken aback. Her normally stoic expression was replaced with one that was clearly hurt. Lux panicked quickly backed up on her words.

"N-no! I'm sorry! I mean…" She scrambled to explain herself. "Yordles are a character in this world… Like Teemo or Tristana." Her explanation was shaky and apologetic. "I didn't mean to offend you." The blue-haired girl composed herself and nodded. She rubbed her chin with her fingers and thought about it.

"Interesting…" A quiet moment passed. "I'll have to ask you to show me these… _characters_ …" Poppy seemed genuinely intrigued, perplexingly enough for Lux. Poppy shook her head and returned to the matter at hand. "That's why I'm a Guardian; I'm here to protect those who need it."

"So what happened to Cho'Gath?"

"He got what was coming. This hammer packs quite the punch." Poppy's grip on her hammer tightened as her eyebrows furrowed. "Nobody's hurting the helpless;" Her voice was determined, " **Not on my watch.** "

Lux felt a tinge on inspiration fill her. Poppy took her duty seriously, and her dedication to her Guardianship gave Lux hope. She couldn't help but smile at how strong Poppy sounded. After taking in the feeling, Lux praised Poppy.

"You're absolutely inspiring." There was a hint of excitement to Lux's voice. "I… I look forward to seeing you in action." She felt more secure having a Guardian like Poppy aiding her. Poppy nodded and tried to remain stoic, but Lux caught a slight blush and faint smile on Poppy for a second after she had complimented her. Lux gave her a friendly smile and turned to Lulu. "What about you, Lulu? Are you also a Yordle?"

"No, actually!" Lulu's voice perked up; she seemed excited to be able to talk. "I'm a faerie." She raised her wand and Pix fluttered upward slowly, carefully keeping the box of cupcakes steady. Lux found that she wasn't surprised at this revelation. She had the feeling she was some sort of faerie. "When First Star chose me, she said my Fae magic was far beyond that of my fellow faeries." Her tone didn't have a hint of boasting, instead simply being excited and jovial. "I'd practiced Whimsy all my life, and First Star said the world needed it to push away the void."

Lux giggled along with Lulu, who told her story with so much joy, it was impossible not to smile. Even Janna gave a small grin at her tale.

"There was a giant evil bug, I think it was called…" Pix let out a squeak. "Oh yeah! _Kha'Zix!_ " Her eyes shot up. "Thanks Pix!" He replied with another upbeat noise. "He wanted to absorb our Fae magic in order to _evolve_ , as her often claimed." Her finger was tapping against her cheek as she tried to recall. "I still don't understand what he meant, but we banished him from our world!" Pix let out a triumphant twinkle. "Void creatures don't like it when they're turned into slime!" They giggled to one another and faced Lux. "That's us, **Star Guardian** **Lulu and Star Faerie Pix!** " They posed together, complete with green lights and glitter glimmering in the air.

"I'm glad to have you here, then!" Lux was once again filled with an ignited spirit. Suddenly the idea of protecting the world with these Guardians seemed hopeful and positive. It wasn't as daunting as it had previously seemed. "I'm sure we'll get along very well." Lulu and Pix were overjoyed at her reaction. They then turned to Janna, awaiting her story.

"I hate to break up the festivities, however my origins aren't important." Janna explained bluntly. "I'm a Star Guardian; I am here to fulfil my promise. There's no more you need to know." Her voice was cold, oddly appropriate for her. Lux and Lulu frowned at her dismissal.

"I understand." Lux stared at the ground for a moment. She felt a tad embarrassed for some reason, but tried to brush it off. She looked up at the other three girls; there they stood, the Guardians that would be protecting this world with her. Before she said anything, she caught herself and looked around for Jinx. Jinx was sitting on the top of the slide, kicking her legs in the air and whispering something to Shiro and Kuro while giggling to herself. Lux looked at Janna as if to ask her a question, but Janna just shook her head apologetically. Lux decided to approach Jinx.

" _H-hey._ " She found her hand reaching out a little, before pulling back. Jinx turned around from where she was sitting; her smile faded when her eyes met Lux's. A heavy sigh escaped her, and Shiro and Kuro stopped giggling, trying to look composed.

" _Yeah?_ " Jinx sounded annoyed, barely making eye contact. Her fingers impatiently tapped at the metal of the slide she was sitting on.

" _Uh. I_ … I look forward to being friends." Lux tried to be friendly. She genuinely did want to get along with all the other Guardians, but she was hesitant about Jinx. Her attitude and demeanour gave Lux the impression that she didn't want to be here.

"Yeah, _whatever_." Jinx's hand waved Lux off as she turned back towards Shiro and Kuro, who gave up looking proper and started chasing each other around the slide. Suddenly, her voice perked up. "Ooh, tag! Lemme play!" Jinx slid down and started to sprint to Shiro, when Poppy grabbed her arm and stopped her. " **Ow!** Hey, what's the big deal, Poppy?"

"You'll treat Lux with respect. She's our leader now." Jinx was lectured by Poppy, whose voice was stern and intimidating. Jinx yanked her arm out of Poppy's grasp and rubbed it with her other hand.

"No no! _It's fine._ " Lux sounded embarrassed by Poppy's demands. "We don't need to be so formal… We're all friends." She tried to calm the other two down.

" **Look** , we're not friends." Jinx approached Lux while pointing her finger. "I don't need friends, that's not what I signed up for." After standing before Lux threateningly, she turned back towards Shiro and Kuro. "I didn't want any of this _**Friendship**_ and _**Magic**_ crap." Her tone of voice was mocking and sarcastic. "First Star just said I was allowed to blow things up _for the good of the universe_ or whatever." She tapped Kuro on the back and in a flash he turned into what looked like a rocket launcher, resting upon Jinx's shoulder. "So let's cut the crap, we're **not** gonna be friends. Just point me at what needs destroying, I'll blow it sky high, and _we're all happy, alright?_ " She finished her statement with a roll of her eyes and walked off with Kuro in hand and Shiro following behind.

Lux stood disheartened near the base of the slide as Jinx wandered off. Lulu frowned at the argument, while Janna and Poppy apologized to Lux.

"Once again, I apologize on her behalf." Poppy lowered her head. "First Star says she's pivotal to this operation, and I'd never question her judgement…" Her head turned slightly to where Jinx was headed. "But I don't like Jinx. She doesn't take her duty seriously." Her nostrils were flared and she was clearly uncomfortable.

"We'll talk to her…" Janna's voice calmed Lux down. Lux nodded. "She's only recently accepted her Guardianship, she has much to learn." With that, the two nodded to Lux and turned to approach Jinx. Lux's focus shifted to Lulu, who stepped towards her with an apologetic face.

" _I'm sorry too._ " Her thumbs were brushing against each other; the girl seemed disappointed by what had happened.

"No, it's alright!" Lux tried to stay positive. "I understand. Being a Star Guardian is a lot of responsibility, and she's new." Her smile was sincere, making Lulu perk up again. "I'm sure we'll get along eventually."

"Yeah!" She and Pix spun around in excitement, causing the box of cupcakes to almost topple off of Pix. "Whoa!" With a swift movement Lux was able to steady the box on Pix's head. All three let out a sigh of relief, followed by giggling. Lux daintily picked the box up off of Pix's head and handed it to Lulu.

"Why don't you try some?" She cocked a smile while shifting her head slightly, inviting Lulu to have a cupcake.

" _Uh…_ " Lulu hesitated for a moment. "I would but…" She pursed her lips and tapped her nose twice. "What's a _cupcake_?" Pix let out a curious whistle as well. Lux gasped a little in confusion.

" _Wait_ , you don't know what a _cupcake_ is?" She felt like Lulu would know what a cupcake was. She read about a faerie that turned those who entered her home into cupcakes with huge eyes. Her mother told her about Hansel and Gretel, who were lured by a faerie into her house made of candy. Surely Lulu, being of the Fae, must know what they are.

"No." A puzzled Lulu simply stared at Lux with large, doe like eyes. "I thought it was a hat for Pix." Pix twinkled in agreement. "That's why I gave it to him, didn't it look great?" Lux couldn't help but laugh. Confused, Lulu and Pix laughed along with her.

"They're _sweets!_ " Lux opened the box, presenting Lulu with 10 cupcakes. She stared in awe of the cute designs on the pastries. "I made one for everyone. _Even Pix!_ " Her finger pointed at the cupcake with a drawing of Pix on it. He seemed absolutely delighted, letting out a joyous whistle and fluttering frantically around Lux, before resting upon her head. "Hahah, hey! I'm glad you like it!" She picked it up and put it up to Pix's face. "I tried my best to make it look like you!"

Pix stared at the drawing on the cupcake for a moment. His eyes widened and his mouth broke a huge smile. He suddenly shot up off of Lux's head and flew right under her hand. Pushing the cupcake off of her hand, he caught it on his head and flew around, showing off the cupcake. Lulu cheered him on, before grabbing the cupcake with green stars decorated on top.

" **My turn!** These are mine, right?" She didn't wait for a reply before placing the cupcake on her head and dancing around with Pix. " **Wheeeee! I love cupcakes!** " They were prancing around in circles. Lux could barely contain herself and broke out into laughter.

" _N-no, Lulu-Bahahah_ " The words barely escaping her mouth as she gasped for air and laughed loudly towards the sky. " _They-Pfffft-They're still-_ " She set down the cupcakes on a picnic table nearby. " _They're still not- Ahahaha, They're not hats! -Wahahahah_ "

The two faeries ignored Lux and continued prancing around, singing out and enjoying their new pastry headgear. Lux admired how much fun they were having, and decided, if you can't beat them, join them. She grabbed the cupcake with a large pink star on it and balanced it on her head. The three danced merrily together in the middle of the empty park. Lux found herself looking forward to getting to know these girls more.

While the two Guardians hadn't a care in the world with their cupcake-hats, Janna, Poppy, and Jinx were having a serious conversation. Jinx sat at the edge of a stone table. Shiro and Kuro had fallen fast asleep, and were attached to her twin tails by their mouths. Janna sat next to Jinx, her animal companion sleeping by the base of the table, and Poppy stood to their side. Jinx appears to have calmed down since her show of attitude earlier, and was speaking calmly to Janna and Poppy.

"I thought being a Star Guardian would be fun!" She threw her hands up into the air. "First Star gave me Shiro and Kuro, the **best** weapons ever," The two puffs on her hair let out affectionate purrs, almost as if they heard her. "and I can even shoot starlight _out of my hand!_ " She raised her hand and pointed at a nearby trashcan. A faint blue light started to appear on her finger, before Janna placed her hand over it to stop her. She dropped it in disappointment. "When do I actually get to use all this stuff and watch everything explode in glitter and mayhem?" She was genuinely frustrated at her, so far, boring experience as a Star Guardian.

"There's more to being a Star Guardian than destroying things." Poppy spoke, but instead of her usual hostility towards Jinx, she was more sympathetic. "It feels good to hit things, _I would know._ " Her hammer was resting upon the side of the table, glowing faintly. "But there's a time for that."

"And right now, we have to work on fitting in first. Know the world before we can protect it." Janna soothed the conversation with her serene tone. "Don't worry, we still have to train you; you'll get to use your new weapons in a safe way."

"It's not fun if it's _safe!_ " Her eyes dropped a little. " **Let me at those monsters!** Like the huge bug thing Lulu was talking about!" She got riled up, pumping her fists forward, making explosion sounds with each punch.

"We'll get to that." Janna placed a hand on Jinx's shoulder. "Look, in time, you'll get what you wanted."

"And we'll watch as you **leave a crater of glitter in the void!** " Poppy suddenly interjected, with an unusually enthusiastic voice. Poppy's face brandished a dorky smile, showing off her small fang to Jinx. She struck a pose as she exclaimed in excitement.

" _Pfffffffttttt_ -" Jinx tried to hold her breath, face getting red and cheeks puffing out.

" _ **BAHAHAHAHAHAH**_ " She started into a laughing fit. Her legs flailed wildly in the air as she fell onto the table. The sudden movements woke up Shiro and Kero, shocking them and prompting them to let go of Jinx's hair, rolling off the table. The collision with the ground let out an adorable squeaking noise, along with a puff of glitter. " _ **WAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**_ " Jinx couldn't contain it, she let it all out. Poppy dropped her pose slowly, in confusion.

Janna took the moment to look back over to Lux and Lulu, who had sat down at the picnic table with the cupcakes. Lux appeared to be eating the cupcakes, signalling Lulu to do so herself. Lulu opened her mouth wide, with her eyes watching Lux the whole time, asking if it was really okay to eat it. Lux nodded to her while chewing on her own cupcake. Pix was eyeing his cupcake, set on the table; he seemed to hover around it. He acted like it was his pray, as if he was about to pounce on the cupcake. Once Lulu took a bite of hers, she let out a great cheer.

" **This tastes great!** " She said in between chews. Her finger poked at the icing on top, smudging the picture. "It taste like _Glimmerwort_ _Seed_!" She put her finger, covered in icing, on her nose. "Look, it's also paint!"

Pix turned to see that Lulu was eating the cupcake. With a swift movement, he flew face first into his cupcake, mouth open. To Lux's amusement, he abruptly stopped when his face hit the icing. He pushed out of the cupcake, face covered in golden icing. Lulu and Lux laughed heartily at his predicament, while enjoying their cupcakes.

Janna turned back to Jinx, who was gasping for air, winding down from her laughing fit. Her breath was heavy and loud, and she struggled to balance herself on the table. Meanwhile, Kuro and Shiro were snuggled up to Janna's pet companion, the three fast asleep. Between huffs for air, Jinx spoke.

" **Phew**. _Ahah_." She took a deep breath. " _Poppy_." She pointed her finger at Poppy's face. Poppy jumped slightly at this sudden movement. " **Never**. Do **that**." She took another gasp of air. " _Again_."

" _What?!_ " Poppy was taken aback. She took a pace backwards and her arms were in a defensive position. "Do _what_ again?"

"Try to be cool." Jinx finally calmed down. "It was so **lame**." She let out one last laugh before sitting upright on the table.

"Hey, that was cool!" She stepped forward with one foot and held her fist up in protest. " _I-I… I've been working on that pose since…_ " Her voice trailed off as she realized how silly she sounded. " **Whatever!** It was cool!"

Janna simply smiled at the bickering. Poppy and Jinx were, for once, not at odds. Well, at least the very least, not hostile towards each other. Seeing the two have some fun, as well as Lux and Lulu having a blast a ways away from them, she felt a sense of accomplishment.

" _This could work._ " She thought to herself. For a brief moment, memories of her past crept up on her. As a veteran Star Guardian, this wasn't the first mission she'd been on. It wasn't the first group of Guardians she'd been a part of either. Though just remembering them pains her. She has her reasons as to she doesn't talk about her past. She caught herself staring at the ground, looking disappointed. With a quick motion to shake off the feeling, Janna looked back up to see her four new Guardian companions. She smiled once again. " _Yeah, these girls are different._ " She had her doubts, sure, but she felt confident they could do their destined duty.

She got up off the table, floating slowly above the ground.

" _Zephyr_." She held her hand out to the creature sleeping among Shiro and Kuro. It got up and pranced back to Janna's side. Shiro and Kuro, totally unaware, had fallen over, still fast asleep. "Alright, we should go back to those two. It looks like they're enjoying themselves as well." She beckoned Jinx and Poppy to follow along as she approached the other girls. Poppy dutifully picked up her hammer and followed her without a pause. Jinx sat at the table for a second, before picking up Shiro and Kuro in her arms. They were still asleep, and while it would be great fun to smack them together, wake them up, and watch as glitter flies around everywhere, she let them rest. One at a time, she lowered them to the ends of her twin tails, where they instinctively latched on, still asleep. Satisfied, she walked on over to where the other four were.

"See, they're chocolate! I made them myself." Lux was handing Poppy, Janna, and Zephyr their cupcakes. "Lulu loves them, I hope you do too."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, thanks!" Poppy was more casual, to Lux's delight. Poppy had begun to munch on the blue cupcake. Lux noticed Jinx approaching behind the other two girls, and quickly picked up Jinx, Shiro, and Kuro's cupcakes.

"These are for you and the two!" She held them out to Jinx with a wide smile on her face. Jinx looked at her confused for a second, before looking down at the pastries sitting on her hands.

" _Are these…_?" Jinx's voice cracked. " **CUPCAKES?** " In the blink of an eye, the three cupcakes disappeared from Lux's hands and were in Jinx's. " **SHIRO! KURO!** " She shook her head, flailing her twin tails around vigorously. Shiro and Kuro were shocked awake, disoriented and confused. " **LOOK! SWEETS!** " Jinx held the cupcakes up to the two, instantly invigorating them as they flew headlong into the cupcakes. Unlike Pix, their mouths were big enough to get around the cupcakes, but they couldn't contain the whole cakes into their mouths. They had half a cupcake sticking out while they flew around aimlessly, trying to devour the pastries. Lux stared in amusement, simply glad they were enjoying her cupcakes so much. As the two furballs were blundering clumsily in the air with their cupcakes, Lux noticed Jinx had already finished hers. Her eyes widened and she grabbed Lux by the shoulders.

" **DO YOU HAVE MORE?** " She shook Lux vigorously with her fast, shaky voice. Lux hesitated. She wasn't scared, so much as completely taken by surprise. The whole time she'd been around Jinx, she's been nothing but brash, rude, or apathetic. This was a surprise to her, and she actually was glad about it.

"Yeah." Her voice was soft, but her smile was genuine. She turned to pick up the last cupcake, another pink one, with small stars instead of one big one. She handed it to Jinx, who grabbed it as quick as she could, peeling off the paper cup. "I'm glad you like it." She giggled to herself. "So you know what cupcakes and sweets are?" Lulu and Poppy apparently didn't know though, unsurprisingly, Janna did.

"Oh yeah! They're the _best thing._ " Jinx started chowing on the cupcake with her whole mouth. "Schweetchs a jha besht shing." Her words muffled by the cupcake in her mouth. "Djey wudn letch me ave any" She swallowed the cupcake. "cause they could only find so much sugar on our planet." She licked her fingers, savouring every last crumb. "Where can I get _more_ of those?" She was excited and twitchy. Meanwhile Shiro and Kuro were pushing the cupcakes in their mouths against each other in an effort to swallow them whole.

"I can make some more!" Lux happily replied. "They're easy to make, and there's a lot of sugar on this planet." Jinx's eyes lit up. She took a few steps around Lux, putting her arm around her.

"You know; I think this Star Guardian thing isn't _all_ bad." She licked her lips one last time. "Wouldn't happen to know anything that need **blowing up,** would you?" Jinx's tone got more and more excited at the prospect of blowing things up. "Like **a bad guy**! Or some **fireworks**! Or **a guy in a fish costume!** "

"Again, that'll have to wait." Janna cut Jinx off before she could ramble on.

" **Ugh!** " Jinx rolled her eyes. "You're no fun." She stepped off to the side.

The five Star Guardians were standing in front of each other. The moment seemed perfect, they all looked at each other, a sense of determination, excitement, enthusiasm, and friendship flowing through the air. They smiled at one another, and Lux spoke up.

" **Alright.** Er-" She tried to sound as inspiring as possible, but it was obvious she was still nervous. "I'm still not entirely sure what we're all doing here, but I just wanna say that I-" She paused for a second to think it through. "I'm excited to get to know you all. As the Star Guardian of this world, I'm glad I get to share this duty with all of you. I hope we all do our best, and protect this world from the terrors that encroach upon us!" She wasn't sure if her speech was the best, but she wanted to rally the other girls. "As your leader, I just want us all to be great friends; protecting the world is an enormous undertaking, but it'll be a cinch if we do it all together!" She threw her fist into the air, Lulu copying her, with Pix springing up as well. " **Yeah!** "

" **We're all Star Guardians.** " Poppy declared. "It is our duty to protect this world. And together, we can do anything." There was so much passion and vigour in her voice.

"We'll learn from one another, and grow. Into better Guardians, and better individuals." Janna gave words of encouragement. "And most importantly, we'll grow **together.** " Zephyr purring along to Janna's words.

"And we'll be great, **great** friends, too!" Lulu jumped up and down, Pix sprinkling glitter around the Guardians.

They all turn towards Jinx, who seemed to be thinking hard about something inspirational to say. She seemed slightly embarrassed, but she saw Lux encouraging her with a smile. She took a big breath, and declared.

"And we'll blow up all the bad guys with **rockets and glitter!** " She pointed her finger up to the sky. A blue light started forming on it. Poppy suddenly panicked.

" **Wait! No!** "

 _ ***ZAP***_

A streak of blue light shot up in the sky at tremendous speeds. It was in the shape of a star and it dissipated after a few meters in the sky. Lux looked down from where the light disappeared and saw Jinx standing in the same position, with an awkward smile on her face.

"Ahah. _Whoops_." She dropped her pose. "I got excited. _Heh_." Lux laughed at the event, with Jinx looking slightly surprised. Usually at this point they'd scold her for _misusing her powers_ or something. But no, their new leader found it hilarious. She gave a faint smile, before quickly stopping herself and trying to look cool.

"That looked _**so cool!**_ " Lux was amazed. "I bet that hits voidlings really good." She was in such a cheery and excited tone; the group was at ease.

The five girls seemed to have started to form a bond. Lux got to know each one just a little bit more, and is optimistic that they'll be great friends, and amazing fellow Guardians. The night went great, and Lux was satisfied with their meeting. Soon enough, she checked her phone to see that it read **9:34 PM**.

"Oh, I have to head home soon. I have to be home before 10 or my brother will flip a table." She tidied up the empty cupcake box and gathered her things neatly. "I have a question, however." She directed this at Janna specifically; she felt as though she'd known the most of what was happening. "Where did you guys _sleep_?"

Janna chuckled at the question. This was refreshing to Lux, seeing her less proper.

"You'll find out soon enough." She said playfully. "In any case, you've class tomorrow, don't you? You really should get some rest. A lot has happened over the weekend." Lux found Janna rather motherly.

"Alright!" She responded with eagerness. "When will I see you guys again?"

" _Tomo_ -" Lulu barely finished a word before Janna cut her off.

"It'll be a _surprise_." She made the lightest laugh to herself. It was interesting to see Janna's playful side. In any case, she had to head home.

"I'll see you guys soon!" She bowed to them. "And take care!" She waved as she turned the corner towards her home. The other four waved back.

"Why couldn't we tell her?" Lulu asked Janna.

Janna simply gave her a telling look, with a coy smile. Lulu was confused, but reassure nonetheless. She trusted Janna knew what they were doing.

"Alright, we should get ready for tomorrow too." Janna guided the girls. "This is always the most difficult part, so everyone, **be prepared.** " The other two nodded, while Jinx shrugged.

"How hard could it be?" Jinx was confident that it wasn't that bad. As the night passed, they all went their ways.


	4. Homeroom

**Notey Notes:** First off, apologies for how long this took! Life got in the way, and I hopefully have time this weekend to pump out the next couple chapters or so! I had to make up last names for Quinn  & Jinx; hopefully they're not too awkward. _Hahah._ Also considering the Japanese setting, I contemplated having them address Leona as Solari-sensei; still unsure, however. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Next one when life doesn't give me lemons, and instead gives me the time to write another chapter.

 **Edit:** Changed Jinx's last name to Akahoshi which I am lead to believe means _red star_. (I could be entirely wrong, and if I am, please alert me!)

* * *

 **9:48 PM, Sunday Evening - Crownguard Residence**

"I'm home!" Lux called out to her brother as she took off her shoes. She placed them on the shoe rack where she found an extra pair of shoes. They were dirty, and about as big as Garen's. "I guess someone's here too." She headed to the living room.

Garen sat on the chair facing the tv, and a large body was lying on the couch. It was snoring loudly, and smelled like beer and sweat. She could read the text on the back of his jersey. _Dunkmaster_ Garen was watching a baseball game on the television; he was still in his basketball outfit. He got up from the seat to meet Lux at the entrance of the living room.

"Hey." Garen sounded exhausted. "Er, Darius got a little _too_ drunk tonight and…" They both looked at the man sleeping on the couch for a moment. "Yeah. I'm not letting him wander off like this, so he'll be crashing here. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Lux really didn't mind. "I'm headed to bed already anyway." She walked over to the kitchen to drop off the empty cupcake box. There were empty cans of beer on the dining table. Five cupcakes were sitting on a plate atop the counter; a little note was placed next to them. _Garen, Taliyah and I made cupcakes! Have a bite! -Lux_ A smile formed on Lux's face as she noticed a few of them were missing. Garen must've eaten them. She placed the empty box next to the cupcakes and washed her hands at the sink.

On her way to the staircase, Garen stopped her at the doorway to the living room.

"I'm gonna get home late tomorrow." Garen scratched his eyes. "I've got an exam Saturday; gonna be at it all week." He let out a big yawn and steadied himself on the doorway.

"Alright. I'm going out after class." Garen's yawn was contagious; Lux let out a big sigh herself. "I'll leave some dinner in the fridge for you." Her feet were tapping on the floor impatiently. The girl wanted to head to her room. "I'll e-mail you when I get home."

Garen nodded as the girl walked off, up to her room. He turned back to the living room to see Darius still fast asleep on the couch. He let out a heavy sigh and picked up the remote control, turning off the tv. Garen went off to bed, leaving Darius snoozing in the living room.

Lux was finally in her room. It was an exhausting day for the young Guardian; she met four new Star Guardians and learned of the purpose of their arrival. They were sent by First Star in order to prepare for an imminent threat to Lux's world, and she was tasked with making sure it doesn't consume everything. Though anxiety grew in her head, joy bloomed in her heart. The arrival of the four Guardians meant a looming danger, but it also brought four new friends to aid her in her battle for her world. These four girls were going to be by her side as she defends this world she loves dearly. Though many questions still arose in her mind, she resolved that she'd have to wait for the right moment to understand what she was facing. At the moment, all she thought of were the four girls. She wondered how often they'd meet; if they could become friends outside their Guardianship. But alas, it was late, and she had Japanese in the morning. She changed out of her outfit, into her pyjamas. With a low sigh, the plush of her soft pillow met the back of her head. Lux slowly drifted into a relaxed slumber, Cling resting daintily in her arms. A new day was approaching, and Lux had no idea of the new challenge she was about to be met with.

* * *

 **7:29 AM, Monday Morning - Crownguard Residence**

A booming melody plays from Lux's phone. It sounds of flutes and horns; an intricate melody sings out. The girl's eyes open slowly, greeting the day. With a brief moment to catch herself, Lux sits up on her bed and yawns to the morning. She puts down Cling against her pillow and turns off her alarm. After fixing her bed, Lux takes a look at her phone for e-mails; Nami had sent a message to her last night, she must've missed it before she went to bed.

"Hey! How'd tonight go? I need all the details! :* Tell me tomorrow lunch? Love ya~" The time stamp marked 11:45 PM.

"Nami was up late, huh?" Lux chuckled a moment and quickly typed out a reply.

"Went to bed soon as I got home! :( But yeah, I got so much to tell you! I'll bring cupcakes too :D"

 _ ***Doot***_

And with that, she sent her friend the word. It was time to prepare for class. Lux gathered up her things for class: a few notebooks; her Japanese work book; pens and pencils; and her trusty _Poro_ eraser. She never actually used the eraser; it was a gift from Ezreal when they went to the carnival last summer break. She likes to have it in her hand when she takes exams to help her think better. A small smile always sneaks its way on Lux's face when she thinks about it. After putting her things in order, Lux took a shower and got dressed for class. One last look at her phone shows a message from Nami.

"See you later boo~ :*" Lux gripped her phone and was off downstairs in a hurry.

On her way to the kitchen, she took a peek into the living room to find a blanket on the floor and Darius nowhere to be found. Lux let out a quiet sigh of relief and marched off to the kitchen. Sitting on the counter was a small bento box with a note sitting next to it.

 _I made this before you got home last night, hope you enjoy it. -Garen_

The sweet gesture gave Lux the warmest feeling. Inside the box were some chicken karaage, sliced apples, and some egg rolls. The chicken was slightly burnt and the apples were sliced unevenly, but Lux appreciated the gesture nonetheless. She took the bento box and a few cupcakes in a box. Finally, she was at the entrance, putting on her shoes and ready to head off to school.

* * *

 **7:57 AM, Monday Morning - Perfect Star Academy Entrance**

Students walked leisurely onto school grounds, checking their phones, reading books, or chatting amongst each other. The morning was bustling with idle chatter and gossip; friends were catching up after the weekend, classmates sharing notes, teachers advising students, all on their way through the school gate. It was a bright and sunny day, promising a delight for the students. Lux strolled up to Nami, who had been waiting by the school gate with her Botany manual in her hand. She hardly noticed Lux come up to her with how focused she was on her readings. Lux cleared her throat to get Nami's attention.

"Ahem. So, did your dad get his ski gear?" Lux stood there clutching her school bag and tapping her feet impatiently. Nami barely looked up from her book to respond to the girl.

"Uhh, yeah." Nami's voice was rushed and panicked. " _I forgot about the test this week!_ " She flipped through another page in her book. Lux could only let out an awkward laugh. She reached into her bag to pull out a notebook which she handed to Nami.

"Here, I put together some notes last night. Might help." In a flash Nami shut her book and snatched the notebook from Lux.

" _ **Thankyouthankyouthankyou!**_ " The pages of the book flipped so fast it was a blur to Lux. "So how was your night?" Her eyes didn't even meet Lux's; they were glued to the words and diagrams on the pages. " _Have fun_?"

"Oh yeah. I have so much to tell you. It's _crazy_." Lux's eyes shifted all over the place in anticipation. She didn't know where to start.

"Yeah, I swear I'm all ears lunch time. I'm sorry, just I need to get something through my head before Math." Nami stopped Lux from continuing so she could go over the notes more.

"Alright." Lux smiled. She saw another girl approaching her and her companion. She was taller than her or Nami, and walked with a very commanding presence. Her face was calm and serious, yet inviting.

"Good morning." The girl gave a very brief greeting. "Lux, I must speak with you." This surprised Lux a little, and she hesitated a little before responding.

" _O-oh. Sure._ " She scratched the back of her head while turning to Nami. "Hey, I'll see you later in class?" Nami nodded and walked off with the notebook still in hand. Lux spoke to the girl again. "What is it, Quinn?"

Quinn was a tall girl, with short dark blue hair. She was the student leader of Lux's class, along with a boy named Talon. They had an ongoing friendly rivalry, frequently butting heads. Despite that, they worked well as class leaders, and were respected by the other students. Quinn was friendly with Lux, but they hadn't a lot of interaction outside of class. She was a tinge nervous about what Quinn would need, but figured it was simply school matters. Quinn opened her phone to an e-mail from the faculty. She handed Lux her phone before speaking.

"A new student is joining our class today. The admin informed me last night, and asked that I assign someone to help her familiarize herself with the school." After reading the e-mail on the phone, Lux handed the phone back to Quinn. "This is a lot to ask, but I do trust you'll be accommodating and will help the new student feel welcome." Quinn put her phone in her bag.

" _O-oh._ " Lux stammered. "This is a surprise." Lux's foot was tapping on the pavement.

"If you'd prefer not to, I understand. I can ask someone else as well." Quinn was frank; this was an academic matter to her, and she had everything prepared for.

" _ **N-no!**_ _It's fine_ _ **.**_ " Lux smiled. "I'd be happy to."

"Alright, thank you." Quinn handed Lux a memo containing information on the school, the town, and the surrounding areas. It had the school curriculum, after class clubs, sports teams, festivals, calendars, popular locations, and other useful information. "Here, this might help you introduce her to the area.

"Thank you!" Lux was a bit overwhelmed with the information on the memo. She felt like a tour guide of some sort. Nonetheless, she was excited to meet the new student. "Oh, by the way." Quinn's eyebrow rose a nudge. "What's her name?"

"I wasn't informed." Quinn shook her head. "In any case, we'll know in a while. She'll be introducing herself in homeroom." Lux nodded at her response. "If you haven't any more questions, I'll head off. Thank you, again." Quinn gave Lux a smile before walking off into the school.

Lux stood staring at the memo in her hands for a moment. A new student, how exciting for her! She wondered what the new girl would be like. Perhaps she was from the city? Or an exchange student from abroad? _Or maybe she was a delinquent and got kicked out of her old school!_ All the possibilities excited Lux, getting her ready for class. She placed the memo in her bag and was off to class.

* * *

 **8:23 AM, Monday Morning – Perfect Star Academy: Classroom 3-B**

As Lux stepped into the classroom, the sound of gossiping classmates filled the air. The room was heated with news flying from ear to ear. Lux walked towards Nami, who was buried to her nose in Lux's notes on her desk. On her way, she could hear fragments of gossip from the other students.

" _I heard she was from the city and her parents moved here cause of their jobs…"_

 _"Really? I wonder if she's related to the girl joining my brother's class. Maybe they're sisters… "_

 _"Someone said they saw her at the faculty room a while ago…"_

 _"Yeah! She had really long red hair!"_

 _"Whoa. She must be a city girl."_

Lux couldn't be bothered with the chatter; she was going to be well acquainted with the new girl soon enough, and wanted to leave all preconceptions out. She took her seat in front of Nami and swivelled around her seat to face her.

"So what did Quinn need from you?" At this point Nami had read over Lux's notes for the third time, trying to absorb as much as she could.

"She wants me to help the new girl feel welcome here." As she spoke, she unloaded a few of her things from her bag onto her desk. "I'm actually kind of excited."

"Oh the new girl, huh?" Nami slowly nodded her head as if she were thinking about it. " _Yeah_ , nobody will shut up about it. They've already got rumours flying around like crazy." Nami seemed entirely disinterested in the stories circulating the classroom. "I kinda wish she could've joined next week when I'm not cramming for a Botany test." Lux shook her head with a laugh.

"Well, we'll get to know her soon enough." Lux tapped her fingers on Nami's desk. "Ezreal and I are headed to the arcade later, wanna join us?"

Nami shook her head and pointed at the notebook. She was entirely dedicated to acing this exam.

"Alright." Lux threw her hands up in resignation. She turned back to her desk and picked up the eraser sitting on her desk. Lux fiddled with the eraser as she watched Quinn walk in the room, with their homeroom teacher following behind. The whole room turned silent as they watched a third person walk through the doorway. While everyone was silent in anticipation, Lux was in complete shock. The figure that entered the door was all too familiar: the red twin tails; the apathetic look; and the stubborn walk. There was no mistaking it; Lux knew _exactly_ who that was.

"Alright, good morning class." A tall imposing woman stood at the front of the class, next to Quinn and the new student. The class immediately rose to greet her back.

" _Good morning, Miss Solari._ " The students bowed in respect for their teacher and sat down.

"Today, before roll call, we have an announcement from your class leader. **Miss Washinaga.** " She presented Quinn to the front.

"Good morning, classmates. As you may know, we have a new student joining us today." She motioned towards the girl. " _Let us make her feel welcome in our class!_ " Quinn bowed and gestured to the girl to step forward.

"Welcome to our class; please write your name on the board and introduce yourself." Miss Solari spoke.

The girl turned towards the board with an annoyed look. She wrote her name in plain English, much to the surprise of the class. Her handwriting was sloppy and rushed, though readable. The class took a moment to read out her name before she turned towards them.

"I'm Jinx Akahoshi. _Nice to meet you._ " The tone of her voice was sarcastic and annoyed; it seemed as though she was forced to say so.

"Nice to meet you; welcome to our class." The class greeted in unison; everyone but Lux recited in almost perfect time. Lux found herself catching up to the rest of them, still in shock of who was standing before her. Before she could process anything, Quinn spoke up again.

"I hope you find yourself feeling welcome in our class. Our classmate, Lux over there," Quinn pointed to Lux; everyone's gaze turned towards her. "she will be helping you familiarize yourself with everything." Jinx turned to see Lux sitting in astonishment. A smirk formed on her face when she realized who she was. Meanwhile everyone was awaiting Lux's response.

After a few beckoning looks from Quinn, Lux snapped out of her confusion and stood up.

" _Welcome to our class!_ I hope we can be good friends, and you'll feel well adjusted!" They could sense the awkwardness in her voice as she bowed frantically a couple times. " _You can have a seat here with me!_ " She presented the empty chair next to her.

"If you'll take your seat, we'll begin with roll call." Miss Solari asked Jinx to sit down. After a brief chat with Quinn about formalities, Miss Solari began roll.

Lux turned to Nami with confused looks. It took Nami a couple seconds to realize who Jinx was, before simply staring in awe of the girl approaching the seat. Lux turned to Jinx who was plopping her bag on the desk. Jinx swirled around to give Lux a sly look and cute wink. Lux stared in disbelief as Jinx greeted her new classmate.

"What's up, _cupcake_ ; _**Miss me**_?"


	5. Lunch

**Notey Notes:**

Greetings! After a _long_ hiatus **(Sorry!)** I'm gonna try working on this again. I apologize for the long break, I've been meaning to work on this as much as possible but stuff got in the way… **_[If you don't care for my personal drivel, skip to the next paragraph]_** Uni is stressful, and even with the break for the holidays, I've been dealing with depression and what not. But writing this makes me feel good! So hopefully that resolves itself in my creative outlet. Also Overwatch. A _lot_ of **Overwatch**.

 ** _Thanks for all the reviews!_** It really inspires me to keep writing. :) And hopefully it'll keep me riled up enough to _not_ take another unfortunately long break. Hahah! This chapter is pretty filler~y; I apologize! I need to get that mojo back before I write more substantial stuff. Next part in a few (days? weeks? **NOT MONTHS THO I PROMISE** )...

 **UPDATE:** Liza Minelli, lies. So uh, yeah. Hello!

It turns out life got in the way again, and I took a way longer break than I would've wanted. In any case, the new skin line has inspired me to continue this story. Honestly every time someone commented / liked / followed the story, I felt guilty for not updating. Hopefully the new inspiration will keep me going. We'll have to see! The reveal (especially of Ezreal & Ahri) makes things a little difficult. I had plans for these characters (Ezreal especially), and I'll have to see how they fit in according to Riot. Miss Fortune is an interesting case, as well as Soraka. Syndra is an especially intriguing reveal, and I have a few fun ideas to include her. I will mention that they are still a long ways away from being included (as Star Guardians, at least), and I'll have to figure out how much of my story coincides with Riot's, and how much I have to make head canon. Anyway, hope y'all are still enjoying me reading! Thanks a billion for the patience!

* * *

 **8:35 AM, Monday Morning - Classroom 3-B**

" _What are you doing here…?_ " Lux's voice was panicked, confused, and a slight manic. Jinx was in her class. She was sitting right next to her. What was she doing here? Why is she part of this class? What about the other three? Are they here too? So many questions, and only Jinx to ask about them.

"What's wrong? _Aren't you happy to see me again?_ " Jinx pouted. She reached into her school bag to pull out a pencil with a large red fluff attached to the end. Lux could see Shiro and Kuro peeking out of the bag, giggling to one another.

" _I-I mean…_ " Lux stammered. "I just. I didn't expect you **here!** " Her forced smile made Jinx smirk in delight.

"Man, this was way more fun than I thought!" She giggled to herself. "Your face alone totally makes up for this stupid idea." Jinx twirled the pencil around her finger playfully as she wallowed in Lux's panic.

"What about the other three?" Jinx's pen flew off onto Lux's table, much to her dismay. Jinx sighed in annoyance. "Are they joining this class too?"

" **Nah,** they're in different classes." Jinx scoffed. "I think Janna's a class above. Dunno why, but she said it would be better if we were in different classes." Jinx grabbed the pen off of Lux's table. Before they could discuss any further, Nami cut them off.

"Lux, your notebook." She was holding it out towards her. "You two might wanna settle this _later,_ " Lux took her notebook back. "Homeroom's almost over." The two turned forward to see Quinn and Talon were addressing the class about the upcoming Blood Drive as Miss Solari prepared to leave the room.

"Right." Lux bowed her head in disappointment and confusion. "Maybe Janna can explain this to me later." She turned back at Jinx, who was impatiently tapping her pencil on her desk repeatedly. "This can't be _all_ bad, right?" She muttered to herself under her breath.

For the most part, Jinx wasn't a problem. For most of the classes, the teacher asked her to introduce herself to them, but generally left her alone. Most teachers asked Lux to keep her up to speed, but she mostly just copied Lux's notes and fell asleep during Literature class. All in all, Lux wasn't too bothered, and it seemed to be an almost normal day.

* * *

 **12:06 PM, Monday Afternoon - Classroom 3-B**

Class 3-B's History Class had just ended, Lux and Nami were gathering their things. Jinx looked up at them from her seat, barely awake from the extremely dull History lesson.

"Where are you guys going?" She sounded dazed and confused.

"Lunch." Lux pulled out the little bento Garen had made for her that morning.

" _Wait,_ we get a break from all this crap?" Jinx's eyes lit up and she stood up from her desk, knocking over her chair. Nami caught it before it could fall to the floor, and gently pushed it back upright.

" _You didn't know?_ " Nami was amused and brought out her own bento box. "Mind if we eat by the field? I need some fresh air." Lux nodded and turned back towards Jinx.

"Wanna have lunch with us?" Her invitation slightly surprised Jinx.

"Uh sure. _But, er, where do I get food?_ " Lux and Nami blinked in confusion for a few moments. Lux then shook her head and remembered that Jinx wasn't of this world, and that it's reasonable that she doesn't know how to adjust yet.

"Uhm, we usually bring our own food to school." She scratched the back of her head in slight concern. "I guess you could have some of mine for today." Nami nodded and offered some of her food as well. And so the three were off to the school field where they were to have lunch together.

* * *

 **12:10 PM, Monday Afternoon - Perfect Star Academy Football Field**

Lux, Nami, and Jinx sat under a tree next to the field. A few boys were kicking around a ball; cheering and shouting at one another. One of them was Ezreal, who was consciously trying to impress Lux. Whenever he'd kick the ball, he'd turn to see if Lux saw him do it. This backfired on him when he kicked the ball, turned to wave at Lux, and got hit in the face with the ball on its way back from another boy's kick. This knocked Ezreal to the side, but he put on a strong face and tried to look cool about it in front of Lux. She could only giggle to herself before turning back to her conversation with Jinx and Nami.

"So you four are here because some _void monster thing_ is coming to destroy us all?" Nami inquired while chewing on a crab croquette. Lux gave Jinx the chicken karaage from her bento, and made do with the apple slices.

" _Something_ like that." Jinx barely gave a damn about their mission. She really only wanted to blow things up. "Whatever's coming, we apparently need five Star Guardians for it." The chicken she was eating wasn't the best, but it sure beat skipping lunch.

"Janna said they weren't even sure what or how is coming." Lux added.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure you guys can handle it." Nami took a drink from her tumbler. "Lux could already take care of all the stuff that's happened here." She gave Lux a nudge with her shoulder. "With four more of you, it should be a piece of cake." Lux blushed at the compliment, shaking her head in embarrassment.

"Either way, we'll have to prepare for what's to come." Lux adamantly resolved. Nami nodded, offering support for her endeavours. Jinx on the other hand, had finished the chicken. "Oh, I brought those cupcakes for you." Lux brought out four small boxes from her school bag. Each had one cupcake inside; she handed them to Nami. "Sorry I couldn't put them all in one box, I think Garen put it away after I crashed last night." Jinx's eyes lit up at the sight of the boxes.

"Are those the same things from last night… ?" Jinx's voice dipped a slight. Lux sighed in embarrassment, looking to Nami for some reassurance. Nami nodded and extended them to Jinx.

"Go ahead and have one." Nami offered with a friendly tone. "What's one less cupcake, right?" She giggled. Jinx excitedly grabbed a box; she opened it to see another star drawn in icing. It was in pink, similar to the one Lux had last night. She voraciously devoured the sugary sweet, completely satisfied with a jolt of sugar in the middle of the day. Nami found this amusing and chuckled to herself once again. Her brief amusement was interrupted, however, when she noticed something peculiar behind Jinx.

Standing a ways away from the three girls were a group of students who seemed to be looking over at their direction. They appeared to be talking among themselves, occasionally pointing over and whispering in each others's ears. Nami let out a disappointed sigh, turning over to the other two to alert them of the situation.

"Check it out, guys." She nudged her head in the direction of the group of students. "They're probably talking about you, Jinx." Lux tilted her head slightly to get a better glimpse of the group. Jinx hadn't even noticed, being entirely engrossed in her cupcake. For a moment, it seemed as though they were approaching the three, but they backed off and kept talking among themselves. Nami rolled her eyes. "Why do they have to gossip? Can't they just come over here and _talk to you?_ "

"Yeah, it always makes me feel weird when everyone has stories of the new kids before they even talk with them." Lux set down her bento, having finished her apple slices. "Ah well. Not much we can do, huh?" Nami shrugged and they returned to their conversation. "I haven't seen the other three; would you know what classes they're in?"

"I'unno." Jinx responded frankly. While setting aside her bento, Lux heard a voice from behind her.

" **Hey, Lux!** " It was Ezreal, running towards the girls from the field. He was sweaty and his shirt was a tad dirty from the game they just played. He panted for a couple seconds, catching his breath.

"Hey, Ez." Lux politely greeted back with a sweet smile. It was nice to see Ezreal again after a tiring weekend.

"You still up for later?" The boy took a seat next to them.

"Yep!" Her cheery disposition made Ezreal blush. He chuckled to himself, before turning to Jinx. Lux realized this, and introduced them. "Oh, Ezreal, this is Jinx. She's a new student in our class." Her hands invited them to get acquainted.

" _Nice to meet you._ " Ezreal attempted a friendly introduction, extending his hand for a handshake, only for Jinx to remain disinterested.

"Yeah, whatever." She shook his hand lazily, quickly retreating her arm after.

"There's a new kid in our class too." Lux and Nami turned attentively towards him. "Her name was Poppy." Their eyes lit up.

"Oh, so she's in your class." Lux turned to Jinx, smiling. She however remained completely apathetic to the conversation, much to Lux's dismay. Ezreal was in the other 3rd Year class, 3-A. Ezreal was the class leader of 3-A; she was disappointed they weren't in the same class, so she could only see him during lunch and after classes.

"You know her?" Ezreal inquired, surprised at her familiarity.

"Oh, uh. I met her the other day…" Lux hesitated to think of a quick answer. "She was at the park; she told me she'd just moved in." Nami let out a light sigh of relief at her plausible answer.

"That's cool." Ezreal's jovial responses made Lux smile fondly. "Morgana is showing her around the school." For a moment, Lux felt a tad jealous of Morgan; she figured Poppy was a lot less fussy than Jinx, and was probably being as polite as possible. But she was glad she was able to hang out with Jinx a bit either way, seeing as they'd have to work together as Star Guardians soon enough. Speaking of Star Guardians, Lux saw Lulu suddenly running up to them. Lulu looked excited to see them, sprinting as fast as her little feet could take her.

" _ **Lux! Jinx!**_ " She waved her hands in the air as she rushed on over. " **Over here!** " Jinx turned to look at Lulu. " **Hey, guys!** " Lulu almost tripped as she finally reached her friends. " _You're here!_ " She smiled a wide as she could, greeting her friends.

"Hey Lulu!" Lux smiled in response, welcoming her. "I'm glad to see you here too." Lulu took a seat next to Lux. "Hey, this is Ezreal." She motioned towards the boy. "And this is Nami, my best friend." Nami bowed her head lightly. "Guys, this is Lulu."

" ** _Nice to meet you!_** My name's Lulu!" Lulu couldn't help but exclaim rather loudly. Nami and Ezreal smiled widely at her adorable demeanor.

" _Nice to meet you too._ " Ezreal extended his hand to shake Lulu's. She shook his hand vigorously, shaking Ezreal around a bit.

"Which class are you in, Lulu?" Lux asked.

"2-A!" Lulu's enthusiasm was persistent. "The people are _really_ nice." Lulu pulled out a memo from her bag, handing it to Lux. She immediately recognized this as the same one Quinn had given her to give to Jinx this morning. "They even gave me this cool thing!"

"Oh yeah, I gave one to Jinx too." At this point Jinx had gotten up to pace around under the tree in boredom. Nami checked the time on her watch, alerting everyone.

"Hey, it's almost the end of lunch. We should head back to class." Lux nodded, handing the memo back to Lulu. " _It was nice to meet you,_ Lulu." Lulu nodded up and down enthusiastically.

"Alright, see you later, Ez?"

" **Yeah!** I'll wait by the gate." Ezreal took off to the locker room to change back into uniform.

"Oh, Jinx, Janna told me to remind you we're meeting up at the gate after school." Lulu gave Jinx one last reminder before taking off in a rush. She waved at a girl standing closer to the school building. Lux assumed this was the student assigned to show her around the school as well. Lux, Nami, and Jinx packed up and headed back towards the school building to their classroom.


End file.
